scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Crew of the Enterprise NX-01
The crew of the Enterprise NX-01 was approximately 83 members, 81 of whom were humans from Earth. Approximately one-third of the crew was female. Initially, the crew was comprised of Starfleet officers with the exceptions of Sub-commander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. In 3153 CE, a contingent of MACO officers was also brought aboard in response to the Xindi Crisis. Aside from the crew members, there were several animals aboard, as Doctor Phlox had brought a menagerie of alien fauna and Captain Jonathan Archer had brought his pet beagle Porthos aboard. Crew Members Bridge Crew * Commanding Officer ** Captain Jonathan Archer * First Officer ** Sub-commander/Commander T'Pol * Helmsman ** Ensign Travis Mayweather * Communications Officer ** Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade Hoshi Sato ** Crewman Baird (relief communications officer) Command Division * Crewman Bennett * Ensign Jeffrey Pierce * Crewman R. Wilcox Engineering/Operations Division * Chief Engineer ** Lieutenant Commander/Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III ** Commander Kelby * Crewman Second Class Allison * Ensign Almack * Ensign Cook * Crewman Dillard * Crewman Eddie * Lieutenant M. Fincke * Crewman Fletcher * Ensign Hart * Crewman Haynem * Lieutenant Hess * Crewman Jenkins * A. Jacobson * Crewman First Class J. Kelly * Ensign Massaro * Ensign Rivers * Crewman Second Class Michael Rostov * Sim * Crewman Jane Taylor * Ensign T. Virts * Ensign Walsh * Commander Brad Yacobian Galley/Stewards * Crewman Third Class Cunningham * Crewman Daniels * Taylor Science/Medical Division * Chief Medical Officer ** Doctor Phlox * Chief Science Officer ** Sub-commander/Commander T'Pol * Crewman First Class Elizabeth Cutler * Crewman Second Class Ethan Novakovich * Crewman W. Willis Security/Armory Division * Security Chief/Armory Officer ** Lieutenant Malcom Reed * Ensign Burrows * Crewman Third Class Foster * Crewman Fuller * Ensign Tanner * Zabel Miscellaneous/Multiple Departments * Crewman Alex * Ensign Ansara Masaro * Crewman/Ensign Billy * Ensign Cole * Crewman Fisher * Crewman Fuller * Crewman Hayes * Crewman Kamata * Ensign Keeley * Ensign Kimball * Ensign Marcel * Ensign McFarlane * Crewman Naiman * Crewman Namod * Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley * Ensign Porter * Crewman Rossi * Ensign Socorro MACO Detachment * MACO Commanding Officer ** Major J. Hayes * G. Austin * R. Azar * V. Brown * Carender * Corporal Chang * Corporal Amanda Cole * M. Forbes * Private E. Hamboyan * Corporal F. Hawkins * Corporal Kelly * Sergeant N. Kemper * Corporal J. McKenzie * Private S. Money * Sergeant B. Moreno * Private N. Myers * Corporal O'Malley * T. Palmer * Parsons * Sergeant R. Richards * Corporal M. Romero * Private M. Romero * Corporal R. Ryan * Walker * W. Woods Pets * Porthos * Sluggo Alternate Crew Members The Enterprise NX-01 had counterparts in multiple timelines, and several of these timelines had additional or different crew aboard. * Karyn Archer * Esilia * Greer * Lorian * Toru * Yoshiko Source The crew of the Enterprise ''NX-01 are derived from ''Star Trek: Enterprise. Crew of the Enterprise NX-01